


The Breaking Point

by Jabba_the_slut, lovefrog2004



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Anakin Skywalker/Sheev Palpatine, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, add more tags as I go, minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Armitage Hux, not obi-wan/anakin, the rise of the empire happens earlier, they have a good relationship, when it happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabba_the_slut/pseuds/Jabba_the_slut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefrog2004/pseuds/lovefrog2004
Summary: The Empire rose at the end of The Phantom Menace and the Jedi who were not killed were sold into marriages with the wealthy. Obi-Wan is in one of those marriages when he meets the Emperor's fiancé, Anakin Skywalker.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to preface this with the fact that there are mentions of implied r*pe offscreen. It's very brief but I don't want anyone to get triggered.

Obi-Wan sat in front of his vanity, gently running his hands through his hair. His husband, Armitage, stood behind him, resting his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “You’re going to meet the Emperor, so I expect you to be on your best behavior,” Armitage lectured, as if he had anything to worry about.  
Obi-Wan smiled weakly. “Of course.”  
Armitage’s grip tightened. “I know that you would not dream of embarrassing me in front of his Imperial Highness,” he whispered coldly.  
“Of course not,” Obi-Wan responded, avoiding Armitage’s intense gaze in the mirror.  
Armitage grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin, turning his head to face him. “Do try to smile, dear,” Armitage said, a cruel tone in his voice, “we wouldn’t want the Emperor to think that I’m mistreating you, now would we.”  
Obi-Wan tried to turn his head to the side, to escape his husband’s gaze, but the strong hand on his chin held him in place. “Why won’t you look at me, darling?” Armitage asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
Obi-Wan met his husband’s eyes finally. He smiled gently, falsely, before whispering, “I’m not trying to avoid looking at you.”  
His words were answered with a sharp smack to his face. A rough hand dug into his hair and yanked his head back, causing Obi-Wan to meet Armitage’s angry, heated gaze. “You know I don’t like it when you lie to me, darling.”  
Armitage let go of Obi-Wan’s head with a jerk. He looked down at the floor while he blinked back tears. “Make sure you’re presentable,” Armitage spat and walked out of the bedroom.  
Once Obi-Wan was sure that his husband was out of earshot, silent, powerful sobs shook his body.  
…  
Obi-Wan stood silently in the elevator next to Armitage, silently wishing that he didn’t have to attend this party with his husband. “Now my dear,” Armitage whispered, “don't be afraid of using that mouth of yours."  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. He hoped that his skills, as Armitage said, would not have to be put into use. The elevator door opened, and Obi-Wan followed Armitage into the large room where many diplomats and politicians stood around eating fancy spreads or drinking expensive wine. A firm grip on his forearm led Obi-Wan to the center of the room where he found himself nursing a glass of champagne.  
After a few minutes, a set of double doors opened and a man in black robes walked out, flanked by a young man wearing dark red robes. His hair was adorned with an elaborate silver headpiece, and he wore a pained expression on his face. Obi-Wan recognized the expression as one that he had worn for years before he learned how to hide it.  
“Introducing his imperial highness,” A guard near the doors announced to the room.  
The Emperor smiled broadly and held out his arm, which the man next to him accepted. “May I introduce,” The Emperor said in a chilling voice, “my fiance, Anakin Skywalker.”  
The man, Anakin, bowed his head shallowly, a fake smile on his face. Obi-Wan couldn’t take his eyes off of Anakin’s face, his bright eyes, his full lips. As Obi-Wan’s eyes traveled back up Anakin’s face, he made eye contact with the young man who raised his eyebrows playfully. Obi-Wan blushed and looked away.  
Armitage grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm again and pulled him over to where the Emperor and his betrothed were standing. “Your majesty,” Obi-Wan’s husband announced, “May I present my husband, Obi-Wan Kenobi?”  
The Emperor smiled at Obi-Wan as if he were admiring Armitage’s interior decoration rather than a living being. “Ah yes, I’ve heard of this one. There are some rather naughty rumors about him.”  
Armitage smiled with pride. “Oh yes. Obi-Wan is very skilled in that department. Perhaps he could give your young one a lesson of sorts.”  
The Emperor laughed. Obi-Wan’s face flushed at their easy discussion of something so private about himself. “Oh no,” The Emperor said, “I want to keep mine pure and untouched for the wedding night.”  
Armitage gasped. “Oh of course. I didn’t mean a hands-on demonstration. I simply meant that he could give him a few tips so that you have a more enjoyable wedding night.”  
“Perhaps that could be useful. And of course he could help my dear Anakin with the Force.”  
Armitage bowed deeply. “I would be honored to offer his services to you, your majesty.”  
The two continued talking about politics and other  
things that Obi-Wan wasn't allowed to listen to so he turned his attention to Anakin, the Emperor's fiance. “You look miserable,” Obi-Wan muttered, more as a warning than a conversation-starter.  
Anakin smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes. “That would be because I am miserable.”  
Obi-Wan sighed deeply. “I am surprised that you speak of such things so freely.”  
Anakin laughed, though Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what the joke was. “No one is listening. And he can’t punish me in a way that matters. So, why hold my tongue?”  
“I’m afraid that I don’t share the same views. I find that it is wiser to keep my thoughts to myself.”  
Anakin’s eyes fell on the silver collar that Obi-Wan wore around his neck. “You’re a jedi,” he said quietly.  
“I was,” Obi-Wan corrected.  
“How long were you a jedi?”  
“I would rather not talk about this right now,” Obi-Wan replied coldly, “It’s a rather personal subject that I would prefer to not share with people that I don’t know well.”  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
Obi-Wan was saved from more uncomfortable small  
talk by Armitage grabbing his arm and leading him away.  
…  
When Obi-Wan and Armitage entered their apartment, Obi-Wan was shoved against the wall, his husband’s hands on either side of his face. “Now you listen closely to me,” Armitage growled, “I am placing you in the service of the Emperor. I want you to be on your best behavior, you understand me?”  
Obi-Wan swallowed deeply and nodded. “Good,” Armitage continued, breathlessly, “Now I am in need of your skills right now.” He yanked Obi-Wan away from the wall, who obediently followed him to the bedroom.


	2. Two

Obi-Wan hated the color black. He hated wearing it, he missed the tans and creams that he used to wear as a jedi. He wasn’t allowed to wear those colors anymore. If he tried he would end up pressed against a wall as Armitage growled low in his ear, “You don’t belong to them anymore. Only to me,” and hot, demanding kisses would be pressed against his throat, leaving marks. Wearing the dark color reminded Obi-Wan of all the disgusting things that his husband called him.

And yet, Obi-Wan found himself wearing the dreaded color as he sat in Armitage’s ship, approaching the Emperor’s castle. He kept fidgeting with the cuffs of the jacket he was wearing, which earned him a pointed look from his husband that silently threatened him if he didn’t stop. Obi-Wan muttered an apology, a decision that he immediately regretted. “What did you say?” Armitage asked dangerously.

“I said that I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan responded shakily.

“Speak up next time. You know that I hate when you mumble, sweetheart.”

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands in his lap. Hot tears spilled down his face. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, grateful that Armitage didn’t immediately turn violent.

The ship landed in front of a large, obsidian castle. Armitage sat up, a faint smile on his lips. Obi-Wan followed suit, which earned him a pleased look from his husband. “See? I don’t even have to say anything. You’re just that well trained.”

Obi-Wan followed Armitage off of the ship, where the Emperor stood outside with two servants dressed in black. “Armitage, my boy,” the Emperor said, his hand outstretched. 

“Your majesty,” Armitage said, bowing and placing a kiss to the Emperor’s hand.

“Thank you for so generously offering your husband and his services to me.”

“I am honored to have him serve you, your majesty.”

The Emperor laughed, pleased. “I assume that he won’t cause any problems.”

“Of course not. Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan turned to his husband. “Lick. My. Boot.”

Obi-Wan dropped down to his hands and knees, hesitating for a moment before licking a stripe up Armitage’s boot. He waited before his husband said “Up,” before standing back up. 

“See? He’s broken. He will follow any order.”

Obi-Wan did his best to keep his face neutral and not spit in Armitage’s face. He fought the hot, boiling sensation in his chest as he was led away by the servants. They brought him to a small, yet nicely decorated room, the furniture setting it apart from normal servant’s quarters, which were plain and bare. Obi-Wan surveyed the dark room that he would be calling home for the next three standard weeks while Armitage was away for business. There were no windows. That didn’t surprise him. Former jedi were never left alone in rooms with large windows. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted Obi-Wan’s thoughts. He opened the door to find a short, delicate young woman with brown hair standing with her arms behind her back. "Hello?" Obi-Wan greeted.

"Hi! I'm Padmè, I'm a handmaiden of the Emperor's fiance. I wanted to let you know that dinner is starting."

She was chipper, a smile on her face the whole time she was talking. "Oh, thank you," Obi-Wan said, and followed her to the dining area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
